Too Young to Die
by shima0fly
Summary: On this day and every day after we celebrate the life and remember the death of Hermione Granger. It picks up where the seventh book left off, except for the epilogue. RW/HG and HP/GW.
1. Prologue: November 1998

**Too Young to Die**

Disclamer: I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter. It all came from JK Rowling's wonderful mind!

Prologue: November 1998

It was a cloudy day in November. It was gray; everything had been gray since she had been taken away. Harry thought that he would never see color again. The funeral was over, but no one could leave the graveyard.

Everyone came to her funeral. She had been very popular especially in her final years at Hogwarts, so it wasn't surprising that the students present weren't just from Gryffindor house.

All the girls were crying. Many of the guys had an occasional tear roll down their cheeks, as well. But Harry couldn't cry. He had cried for four days straight after she had died, and he now felt only anger. He was angry with the people who had done this to her and angry that he was unable to save her.

She was nineteen. She was too young to die. She was too smart and too sweet to leave this world the way she did. There were tons of others who deserved this fate more than she, and Harry would have taken her place a million times over if he had had the choice.

Harry spotted Ron and decided to go over to him. Ron was standing by himself, and Harry could tell he had been crying.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Harry asked approaching him. For Ron, the news of her death was met with denial and disbelief. The reality of it all was just now hitting him, and it was hitting him hard.

"It's not fair, Harry. She was brilliant and young, and we had our whole lives ahead of us. I loved her, and they just took her away from me. They took away my Hermione." A couple of tears found their way down the boy's cheek and fell onto his dress robes.

"I know, Ron," Harry tried. "It's not fair."

Harry looked around. He didn't know why; more than anything he wanted to forget this day ever happened. He wanted to go back to the way things were before any of this took place, when she was still alive. He didn't want this day to be in his memory, but, for some reason, he took it all in anyway.

He saw a group of girls, many of them crying, huddled a few yards away from the upturned earth. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the chairs where the Minister had given his speech. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley crying full out as if she had been one of their own. He saw Neville Longbottom standing with Seamus and Dean, Neville with quite noticeable streaks down his cheeks. Then he saw Ginny, pouring her eyes out on Luna Lovegood's shoulder, and Luna with a glazed over, vacant expression. Harry felt strongly that Luna, too, must consider death to be a journey, "the next great adventure."

Kingsley Shacklebolt had spoken earlier, before they had lowered her casket. His words rang through Harry's ears. _On this day and every day after we celebrate the life and remember the death of Hermione Granger, whose loyalty, kindness, bravery, and hard work should be an example to us all. She had only nineteen years on this earth, but accomplished more than many twice her age. She was an intelligent person and an extraordinarily gifted witch, and her spirit will be missed by many. And so, on this day, we say "farewell" to the beloved Hermione Granger._

Oh, how accurate this description was of this once-loved friend . . .

br

A/N: ok so i found this from a while back and never really like where it was going so i changed it up a bit and i'm going to try it this way. it's my first fanfic (posted) so please R&R and be constructive if you really just hate it. if i get some reviews i'll try and figure out where i can go with this. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter One: April 1998

**Too Young to Die**

Chapter One: April 1998

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down the spiral staircase from the headmaster's office. They knew that there was much work to do, both at Hogwarts and within the Ministry. They had heard the announcement that Kingsley Shacklebolt was to be a temporary replacement for Minister of Magic. He was the one they would work with.

As the trio entered the Great Hall, a silence fell over all who was gathered there. Harry, feeling the stares of those around him, led the way to where Kingsley sat with some of the remaining Order members. When they reached the Minister, Kingsley suggested they speak and led them to a small room off of the Great Hall.

The four of them entered a room with a sofa and two overstuffed armchairs placed around a small coffee table. Ron and Hermione took the sofa, leaving the two armchairs for Harry and the Minister.

Kingsley started, "I expect many of the prominent Death Eaters within the Ministry have either been captured or are in hiding, but we will, of course, need to be certain."

"Yes, and we need to make sure that the Muggle-borns are released from Azkaban and I would love to see the dementors removed from guarding it," Harry added.

"How would we control them? They've attacked without the Ministry's approval before; how will we prevent that from happening again?" Ron puzzled.

"We will need to form a sub-department under the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for the relocation and control of dementors," Kingsley responded.

"What's going to happen to Hogwarts, Minister?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm not quite sure. Students can't learn in a place that's as broken as this. Even if I had the entire Magical Maintenance Crew working to rebuild Hogwarts, it would take a month or two at the least. Hogwarts is massive and complex, and the work would really be more than that Department is used to. Two months is really too long for students to be out of school and they won't be properly prepared for their exams."

"Where will the students go? Durmstrang and Beauxbatons aren't big enough to take all of Hogwart's students," Harry asked.

"If we had enough help, we could help with the minor repairs and let Magical Maintenance do the complex repairs," Hermione suggested.

"Can we get enough volunteers, though?" Kingsley asked.

"There's one way we can find out," Harry answered, rising from his seat.

Back in the Great Hall, Kingsley headed for the podium in front of the staff table while Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves towards the front of the nearest table.

Kingsley cleared his voice and then announced, "The future of Hogwarts is questionable. Repairs to the school could take the rest of the school year, leaving the students unprepared for their exams. It has been suggested that we ask for volunteers to help speed the rebuilding process in order to get the students back in the classroom. If anyone would like to volunteer, they may sign up. We will have a meeting in two hours to go through what needs repair."

It was a week and a half later and the reconstruction of Hogwarts was nearly complete. There were more volunteers than had been expected, and they had worked hard stopping only for quick meals and a couple of hours of sleep each night. They had very little left to fix and could probably finish by the next day.

br

On their last night at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione went for a walk around the lake and stopped to slip their feet into the water and gaze up at the castle.

As they sat, their feet still dipping into the lake, Ron grasped Hermione's hand and said, "Hermione, you mean everything to me. Without you, I could never be where I am right now. You make me better, stronger, and I don't want to spend another day without you. I don't want to go to sleep another night without you in my arms. And I don't want to wake up another morning without your face being the first thing I see."

"Ron, what are-" Hermione started.

"Hermione," Ron continued pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione took the box, opened it, and found a ring inside. It was a simple diamond on a silver band, which seemed to match Hermione to a tee.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione tried. "Yes, of course!"

And with that, Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and gave him the best snog of his life.

br

The work on the castle was finished the next day, and Professor McGonagall was appointed as the new Headmistress. After the weekend, the students were to return to classes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to floo to the burrow that night. When they arrived through the fireplace in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, and the room smelled of stew.

"Oh, Ronald, I thought you three would be here soon. Does this mean Ginny will be back off to school, then?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mum," he answered while she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, dear, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"And, Hermione," she said hugging the last one in line. "Dear, you seem awful excited. What is it?"

Hermione held out her hand for Mrs. Weasley to see the ring, not having to say a word.

"You're engaged? Oh, dear that is such great news." Ron was now standing beside his fiancé, and Molly Weasley pulled them both into another, and tighter, hug.

"Arthur, come here," she yelled into the next room.

Arthur rushed into the room, "Yes, dear?"

"Our son is getting married! Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, that's wonderful news," he said pulling his son into a sideways hug and smiling at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley repeated how happy they were of the news, Hermione asked, "Is Ginny here? I was hoping I could tell her the news myself."

"Of course, dear. She's in her bedroom."

Ginny was elated over the news and begged them all to stay at the burrow for the weekend so that she could talk about wedding plans with Hermione.

br

On Monday morning the trio went along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to see Ginny off. Harry and Ginny tried to walk slowly behind the others so that they could get a couple of minutes of privacy.

"The war's over now. Does that mean things will change between us?" Ginny questioned.

"I'd like them to, that is, if you haven't found someone else," he said hoping she hadn't.

"How could I have? No one can compare to you," she nudged him jokingly.

Harry smiled awkwardly towards her but was cheering in his mind.

"So, will you write to me?" she asked.

"Everyday," he said. "As long as you promise to do the same."

"I will." They reached the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on the lips. Then, looking at each other, they grasped each other's hand and walked through the barrier.

br

A/N: ok so i had to change a few things (so sorry). basically i decided i wanted it to just continue after the seventh book (just not the epilogue). so since Hermione was already 18 at the end of the 7th book i had to up her age a bit. also i had to omit Dumbledore for obvious reasons. i tried to add a little romance between both couples, so tell me how i did, ok? thanks to deathbyicecream and LaylaGreen13 for the reviews on the prologue!


	3. Chapter Two: May 1998

**Too Young to Die**

Chapter Two: May 1998

It was the first week of May, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the kitchen of Grimauld Place. Ron was leaning against the counter scanning through the Daily Prophet, and Hermione was at the stove cooking eggs for a late breakfast. Harry was sitting at the breakfast table near the window with two pieces of parchment, quill, and ink in front of him.

The trio had moved back into Grimauld Place a week and a half ago after Ginny had boarded the train for Hogwarts, but every morning they did the very same ritual: Hermione made breakfast, Ron kept himself busy, and Harry wrote a letter to Ginny.

Ginny's previous letter read:

**Harry,**

**It's been so difficult trying to catch up in our classes. We also have to make up for the crummy teachers we had before hell broke out at Hogwarts. Everyone's nervous about O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but I guess that can only be expected. I'm pretty nervous myself; I can't disappoint my mum and dad.**

**There was a new teacher at the head table today, Professor Dornhuff. She's going to take McGonigal's place as Transfiguration teacher. Lavender says she read about her in one of her textbooks. I'm sure she will be mentioned in tomorrow morning's paper.**

**I'm sorry to end every letter so soon, but I don't have much time to write. Classes and Quidditch practice are keeping me very busy. We have a game this Saturday against Ravenclaw. It shouldn't be too hard to get a win, though. Their keeper didn't come back and the one they have now isn't very good.**

**Missing You,**

**Ginny Weasley**

As Harry called Pig down from the top of the cabinets and tied his letter the owl's leg, Hermione and Ron made their way to the table with the food.

"Anything interesting in the paper today, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Just the usual talk of Ministry rebuilding," Ron answered. "And they appointed a new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts…um…Eliza Dorn-something."

"Dornhuff," Harry supplied. "Ginny mentioned her. 'S'pose to be pretty brilliant."

"Oh, yes, I've read about her. She's been researching some very advanced spells for the past 15 years or so," Hermione responded.

"Well, now McGonigal doesn't have to teach and be Headmistress, and Hogwarts is fully staffed," Ron continued.

Dropping that topic, Hermione started, "My parents are all settled back in their house. Ron and I were going to visit today, Harry. Do you want to come along? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to see you."

"Thanks, 'Mione, but I don't think so," he answered. "I think I'm going to visit with Teddy today."

"Ah. Going to spoil him some more, then?" Ron joked.

br

That night, Ron and Hermione flooed back to the house to find Harry sitting on the rug and Teddy lying in front of him.

"Hey, guys. How're your parents, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"They're doing really well. They're a little upset about the memory modification, but they've already re-opened their office," she answered.

"And how's Andromeda?" Ron asked, kneeling down to play with the baby.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," Harry started. "Little Teddy, here, keeps Andi quite busy. I told her I'd keep him tonight so she can get some sleep."

Hermione smiled, "Well, is anyone else hungry?" After both boys nodded their heads, she continued, "I'll go make us some dinner." Then, after watching Ron play with Teddy for a moment longer, she turned and headed toward the kitchen.

"So, how did they take the news?" Harry asked Ron once Hermione was out of earshot.

"Oh, her mother was ecstatic; kept going on about the details," Ron replied.

"And her father?"

"He thinks we're too young. He was more interested in my career plans and such."

"That's probably normal, though," Harry thought out loud.

"Yeah, it could have been worse."

Then, Teddy surprised them both when he started fussing and his hair changed to a deep brown color.

br

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he entered the drawing room. "Watcha doing?"

Hermione smiled over her cup of tea. "Just thinking," she replied.

"About the wedding?" Harry walked over to the window and leaned on the sill.

"I can't seem to think about anything else," Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Have you two sorted out all the details yet?" Harry asked.

"Us two?" Hermione laughed jokingly. "I'm the one making all the decisions! Ron's not really a 'detail person.'"

"That sounds like him. Will you have everything ready by June 29th?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley has been a big help."

"Are you going to have it at the Burrow like Bill and Fleur's?"

"Actually, Harry, did you know there's a really beautiful garden out back?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer. "I was thinking that it could be a really pretty place for a wedding. It would need some work. I mean, most of the flowers in it are dead, but I could ask Ginny to help when she gets home. If it's okay with you that is." She looked hopefully at Harry, who couldn't refuse and even offered to help with the garden (after hearing who he would be working with). Hermione jumped up from the sofa and, letting out a squeal of excitement, gave Harry a tight squeeze.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Ron joked. "You're supposed to be hugging on me!"

"Oh, good. You're up," Hermione turned to face her red haired fiancé. "I have good news. We're having the wedding here!"

br

AN: so sorry it took forever to write. classes have started back and i don't have much time to write. and this chapter is really kinda boring... good stuff is coming up (here comes the bride!). oh and some gw/hp time in the next chapter.

Bella Ballistic: sorry about the flavored water and thanks for the review.

Mistress of Craziness: thanks so much for the review! i'm sorry about all the rush between the couples (i actually think harry and ginny are going at an ok speed) but i've only got a couple of chapters before i have to off hermione...i'm sure you understand.

Stress overload and froggy104: thanks so much for the comments, they always make me really happy!


End file.
